Gundam Battlers Beyond Wiki
Welcome to the Gundam Battlers Beyond Wiki This right here is a wiki of my ongoing Deviantart Story known as Gundam Battlers Beyond which is highly based on Gundam Build Divers. Here you can view more about the Cast members and their Gunpla, The many different Battle Arenas Expected to show up and many more. Updates will also be posted here What is Gundam Battlers Beyond Gundam Battlers Beyond is a story series tale based on Gundam Build Divers. It features the popular game Gundam Battlers Beyond Online (GBB) And tells the adventures of Ryuku, A young Teen looking to find his place in the world of Gunpla and his friends to become Champions one day. The story will have 3 seasons and it mostly will feature tons of Gunpla real and Custom along with crossover characters from different anime. The series has been produced into parts with each part being done at a certain basis Release of Episodes Every Monday - Friday Story so far SEASON 1 PART 1: Our tale begins with the Sun Heroes making their way to Japan where they encounter the Gundam Base and get their team registered for the upcoming E LEAGUE. Unknown to them, A rookie team known as the Build Kaizer founded by Ryuku is making their presence known in the GBB Roster and so the adventure begins PART 2: The E LEAGUE Begins and the top 10 best FORCE Players have gathered to compete. 10 may have entered but only one will win but first they need to rack up the most points by the end of week 1. After that, Whoever has the most points shall be first in the roster lineup. Ryuku and the Build Kaizers are facing some serious competition but can they win even if the odds are stacked against them PART 3: Elimination round starts and all the teams prepare themselves for the fight of their lives. As the Build Kaizers popularity begins to escalate, An unknown stranger will forever change the faith of GBB forever. Who is she and what does she want? No one knows for certain but only Ryuku can tell that whoever this stranger is, she might be in trouble and so he dives into GBB together with his friends To help her PART 4: The Semi Finals have officially begun and competition is heating up. But with the mysterious stranger now joining up with Ryuku and pals, The Build Kaizers have a mystery on their hands and it brightens up the curiosity of Fuse who seems to have an interest with helping them with their situation PART 5: Its the Final round and Ryuku and friends are more determined to win than ever. With their mysterious friend now condemn of her situation, Lila (As she is named by Monaka) Decides to cheer on for her new friends as the fights become more epic and the tale reaches its climatic finish Links to the story https://romulus907.deviantart.com/journal/GUNDAM-BATTLERS-BEYOND-CHARACTER-ROSTER-745053236 https://romulus907.deviantart.com/journal/GUNDAM-BATTLERS-BEYOND-PART-1-745059254 Characters SUN HEROES: https://gundam-battlers-beyond.wikia.com/wiki/SUN_HEROES Fuse - https://gundam-battlers-beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Fuse_the_Quilava Kai - https://gundam-battlers-beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Kai_The_Veemon Tyler - https://gundam-battlers-beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Tyler_Waltz_the_Dolye Kale - https://gundam-battlers-beyond.wikia.com/wiki/KALE_THE_GATOMON Zero - https://gundam-battlers-beyond.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_The_Buizel BUILD KAIZERS: https://gundam-battlers-beyond.wikia.com/wiki/BUILD_KAIZERS Upcoming Titles Gundam Battlers Beyond: Extreme Crisis (Season 2) Gundam Battlers Beyond: War in the System (Season 3) Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Gundam